I'm glad you are here
by AllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Dib is depressed and sees Zim. They go to his base and then *wink wink* ZADR :3
1. Chapter 1

The cold winter wind stung Dib's face as he walked along the side walk. He didn't exactly know where he was headed, but kept going untill he reached a diner. He looked through the diner window expecting to see happy couple holding hands, sharing a milkshake. Instead, he saw Zim? Zim noticed him also, and signaled him to come sit with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dib asked. "You don't eat human food."

"Of course I don't," Zim scoffed and pointed to Gir scarfing down a burrito. "But he does." Dib chuckled.

"I liek burriitoz!!" Gir squealed. Both the alien and the human laughed and this statement.

"Want me to get you something, Human?"

"Erm, No thanks." Zim looked at Dib with intriguing curiosity. Why was he so moppy today?

"Dib," Zim said. "You look more depressed than usual, stinky human. Tell Zim why?"

"Why would you care Zim? No one ever does. It has also been that way ever since elementary skool. Now we are in highskool."

"I care," This astonished Dib, no one ever cared for Dib. Not even his own father would care enough to ask him how his day was never the less if he was feeling alright when he was sick.

"No you don't."

"If I didn't care about you Dib-monkey would I invite you in the diner and offer you earth food?" Dib was perplexed at the alien's generosity.

"Uhh..."

"Now tell Zim. He has been waiting for you explaination."

"I've been thinking about my life and it sucks and my mom."

"Wanna come to my place? We can chat." Zim said. Dib smiled for the first time in years.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got another chapter down! W00T! Hope ya like it!! Yeah!**

Both boys walked in silence to Zim's house, (More like base then house...) hoping the other would start a conversation. Nothing but the soft crunch of snow beneath their feet filled their ears. No one was around them either. It seemed as though everyone had either disappeared or were inside.

"Zim?" Dib nudged the alien next to him. "Where is everyone?" Zim blinked once or twice, seeming he was coming back to reality. He looked around and shrugged.

"In their shelter-units I suppose."

"That's strange..."said Dib. Zim nodded in agreement.

"We are here, stupid hu-" Zim stopped. "Dib." Dib blushed and quickly opened the door to Zim's house to be greeted by Gir screaming and yelling and throwing cupcakes everywhere.

"Wow..." Dib pushed up his glasses with one finger.

"You now understand what I have to live with." Zim laughed. Dib followed him into the kitchen.

"Tell my more, about this 'mom' of yours." Zim said sitting down at the kitchen table and using air quotes. Dib sat down infront of Zim and sighed.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes. Now explain to Zim."

"Why?"

"Because Zim said so and you must obey the almighty Zim."

"Fine Zim, you win. If you MUST kno-"

"Yes, I must know." Dib closed his eyes and began again:

"When I was just a little kid my mother died, it was when Gaz was born. That was when I promised her that I'd protect Gaz. Even if it costed me my life, but now, Gaz hates me and whenever she looks at me a look of pure evil and disgustingness...." He sighed once more and fought away the urge to cry as tears began to form in his eyes. "She hardly looks at me anymore, it's hard to keep a promise to someone who's dead and someone ELSE who hates you."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,' –sniffle- "Oh.."


	3. Da Krazy taco

**Yeah! 'nother chapter! :3 Hopefully, I can get these done daily. Wish me luck! 3 I don't own Invader Zim!**

* * *

Dib was awake, but dared not to open his eyes nor move a muscle. He just breathed softly, trying not to make much of a sound either. He just sat there in silence, his head on Zim's tables, covered by his arms, his torso leaning on the table for support, while his legs hang from the chair he was sitting in. He began to hear Gir talk:

"Master? I think the human is awake 'cause He smells like cherries!"

"You stupid! He can't be awake, these pitiful humans need to sleep for at least 7 hours, averagely." Zim scoffed. "Has it been 7 hours, Gir? Unless you want to argue with your master...SHUT THE HELL UP!" The malfunctional SIR-unit looked confused. Dib slightly jumped at Zim's harsh words at his robot.

"Ok..." Gir whimpered and slowly walked away. Zim stared at the 'sleeping' human in an awful way cringing at the sight.

"Sleeping...So disgusting!" Zim shuddered. Soon after, Zim opened the trash can and stepped inside and was followed by Gir. They slowly decended to his base. Dib, feeling it was safe to get up, quickly lifted his head a bit over his arms. He opened one eye and looked around. No one was there as he had suspected. DIb got up and walked toward the fridge, thinking there was a small chance there was food in there. Nothing was in the fridge, but small alien looking food that had a posty note on it that read: 'Zim's Lunch...Touch it AND YOU FACE THE MIGHTY WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!!'

"You were thinking about touching my lunch...weren't you!" Dib spun around and closed the fridge door.

"N-n-no! I wasn't thinking about that! ha ha silly Zimmy!!"

"You will not eat here, for your horrible organs or incompatible with my irken food. You will have a foodening else where. Zim shall buy for you." Zim pulled out a stack of cash and had a devious smile on his face.

"Uh, Okay?" Dib followed Zim out the door.

"Where to?" Zim asked.

"Krazy Taco?"

"'Mm'kay."

* * *

_Skip to the Krazy Taco. A few Minutes later:_

"Go find us a table." Zim ordered. Dib found one by the window, he sat down and watched the bustling traffic to his left.

Zim sat down with the recipt in his hand. He stared at it intensly.

"He said there would be a number on this paper, but theres alot of numbers! Stupid human...I dunno which one is ours." Zim grunted.

"Lemme see," Dib said as Zim handed him the paper. "We're number 33." He said with confidence.

"Oh..."

"So what 'ja get me?"

"A taco...."

"Oh, alright."

"Is that not what you wanted."

"No no it's fine."

"_Order 32...uhh get your fricken food!"_ said the cashier while scratching his head. The customer who has number 32 rushed to the cashier and quickly got their food.

"We are next!" Dib squealed.

"Yeah! Whoo hoo...." Zim said sarcastically.

"_Order 33 come and get your friken crappy food...like NOW!" Zim _got up and returned with Dib's taco. He scarfed it down in less than 30 seconds.

"Damn..." Zim said in awe. Dib laughed.

"Zim..."

"Dib..." Zim mocked. Dib laughed sarcasticaly.

"Seriosly, Zim....I've been thinking....about us," Zim seemed interested so Dib continued.

"Being friends..."


	4. Author's Note

Taking a hitaus from this story, don't have any good ideas for it yet. I was just writting as things popped in my mind. It will be continued but just later on...


	5. A Friendship?

Edited this last chapter

* * *

Zim stared at Dib intently. After a while it didn't seem like he was staring at him at all, just as though he was staring right through Dib.

"Space-boy, you coming?" He said headed toward the door. Zim nodded slowly and got up following Dib outside. Zim seemed to be staring off in the distance, some where where the poor human eyes couldn't see or he was daydreaming. Dib always thought Irkens thoughts were programmed as Tak had told him, in theirwhat was it called? Pak. Concluding why it took Zim so long to comprehend situations such as this.

Dib sighed. Stupid Pak. Finally, Zim cleared his throut.

"Zim wants to know if we can be something...a bit more than friends." Dib furrowed his brow and blinked. Zim wasn't asking if...? No! Zim wasn't gay! Was he?

"Like what?" Zim grinned smugly.

"_Gluyoughs,_" He chuckled. Dib looked at him perplexed.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Zim closed his eyes, as if he were enjoying the moment.

"Zim loves the winter weather." He smiled. Dib rolled his eyes.

"You know its all frozen water right?"

"That explains the pain...and burning...and suffering and the PAIN!" Zim screamed. As this conversation dragged along, he though about what Zim said, 'a bit more than friends'. He was actually sort of falling for Zim? No. This is just an enemy friendship...or love? He thought.

"I think I figured out what _Gluyoughs_ means." Dib smiled.

"Oh really?" Zim said as they finally arrived his base. (I almost forgot about that!)

"Lovers?" Zim nodded and opened the door and pinned Dib on the couch. He gave him a wicked grin and Dib returned it.

"And this is how _I _define lovers." Dib said pulling Zim closer to him and tugging him into a kiss which developed into a series of tongues and moans. (you know what I'm doing right? Little overboard ZaDr not for kids? Lol)

"I love you." Zim panted.

"Me too."

* * *

(I didn't think this next part was big enough for a chapter so...UPDATE!)

Dib awoke in the morning sprawled across Zim's couch, he was sore and weak. Not to mention tired too. He blinked he could only see fuzzy edges. Where were his glasses? Right now, Dib really didn't care. He was in a trance, just thinking about Zim. Dib closed his eyes. He loved him and he loved Dib. Dib felt the heat of a body next to him. He didn't both opening his eyes, he knew exactly who it was.

"Why didn't you come to Earth sooner." Dib whispered and he kissed the figure.

"Sooner would just be unfair." Zim scoffed, "Zim's greatness can only be given to one when one needs it."


End file.
